


That's what friends are for

by Nachsie



Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Friends, Close Friendship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Master Dean, Master/Pet, One Shot, Pet Castiel, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Dean has been best friend with his roommate Castiel for twelve years, they have been through so much together. They were thicker than thieves and knew more about each other than themselves. However, one day. Castiel reveals something Dean never saw coming. Oh well, that's what friends are for... *Requested by Anonymous*





	

 

 

 

“You….what?” Dean blinked as his childhood friend of twelve years sat in front of him on the bed blushing unable to look at him. His blue eyes focused on the hands that gripped the fabric of his jeans as Dean tried to process what the eighteen-year-old said. 

 

“I...want to be a cat,” Castiel repeated slowly.

 

“You...want to be a cat…” Dean repeated again not understanding the joke, however, Castiel didn’t take it well.

 

“Damn it, Dean.” Castiel covered his face looking upset. “Don't judge me!”

 

“I-I’m not! I-I swear!” Dean choked out touching Castiel's shoulder as Dean sat up on his bed. “I just don't understand…”

 

“Remember when we use to play house and you would let me be your pet?” Castiel blushed explaining better. “I...want to keep doing that...I want someone to treat me like a cat...while I pretend to be a cat....”

 

“...” Dean slowly nodded.

 

“L-Look I’m just telling you this because you are my roommate and best friend.” Castiel was flustered. “I will be paying someone to come and...do that. But I will restrict it to the privacy of my room-”

 

“Why are you paying someone?” Dean asked. “When I can just do it for free?”

 

“W...what.” Castiel choked out becoming a deep red. 

 

“If you want...I can be your...owner…” Dean thought of the phrasing before laying back into bed. Castiel eyed him in surprise. 

 

“Y...you want to...?” Castiel blushed. 

 

“I don't mind at all,” Dean stated honestly. “Besides I always wanted a cat.” Castiel blushed harder as he eyed dean. 

 

“W-we can stop anytime.” Castiel choked out. 

 

“I know…” Dean hummed relaxing. “Go on do your thang.” 

 

Castiel went red as he sat silently for a while before slowly straddling dean. Dean eyed him softly as Castiel slowly buried his face into his neck and lovingly starting to pur against Dean's neck. Dean let out a relaxed sigh listening to his best friends attempted purs against his neck, as Dean’s fingers slid over his spine. Dean turned on the tv just cradling Castiel close as Castiel nuzzled against him for attention. Head butting Dean like a cat would as they cuddled, letting out soft meows when Dean stopped petting him because he was too focused on his show and Dean would continue again. 

 

For...the first time, Castiel….honestly felt...happy and free.

  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**One month**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was weird, how easy the transition of seeing Castiel not only as his friend...but as his pet too. Dean found himself in a pet store a lot more than he cared to admit. The first time Dean came home with a item from the pet store, it was two bowls. One for water and one for food. Castiel, when he came home from work broke into tears, pulling Dean into a hug. This...obviously meant the world for Castiel and Dean was going to embrace it full heartedly. 

 

“Y-You really bought these for me?” Castiel choked out trying to not cry like a baby. 

 

“Of course, I’d be a bad owner not to feed my cat.” Dean chuckled placing a loving hand on Castiel’s head before moving away. “I was thinking we could just start feeding you meals that way, I mean. Check this shit out.” 

 

Dean grabbed cereal from the top shelf and poured it into the bowl. 

 

“I mean, I draw the line at feeding you real cat food, but look, in the bowl, this cereal looks like dry cat food,” Dean stated proudly as Castiel stared at the food bowl silently. “...What do you think?” 

 

Castiel said nothing for a long time before turning and walking towards Dean, He slowly moved towards him holding him close. Dean blinked as he said nothing before he heard Castiel start to cry. Dean felt his heart swell with pride as Dean softly held him tightly holding him comfortingly.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Two months**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean shook the cat bowl as Castiel slid on his tie, Castiel meowed out of natural reaction to the sound. Castiel quickly finished his tie, and he moved towards the kitchen. Castiel moved to his knees in front of Dean nuzzling against his leg, as Dean smiled down at Castiel before placing the bowl in front of him. 

 

Castiel moved to eat the food happily, he was getting better at it too. Getting used to just use his tongue and mouth to place the food into it. Dean eyed Castiel’s form before moving towards his own room, when he came back Castiel felt Dean place something onto his head. 

 

Castiel reached a hand up to touch it, as he felt soft fur against his hand, Castiel pulled it off looking at a beautifully done cat ears on a headband. Castiel covered his mouth as he stared at it. 

 

“They are really well done,” Dean confessed. “They even react to your emotions apparently.” 

 

“Th-These look really expensive.” Castiel choked out. “I’ll pay you back-”

 

“No, it’s okay.” Dean hummed petting his head before helping himself to his own food at the table. Castiel watched him for a long time, watching Dean pick up a newspaper reading and eating his own cereal. Castiel slid back on the ears that moved on it’s own, moving to the emotions Castiel held inside. Castiel slowly went back to eat.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Three months**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat in bed as he enjoyed his day off, Castiel was still at work and should be home any minute. Dean chewed on chips in his bed watching tv when a slam of the front door made Dean pause mid chip throw into his mouth.

 

“Un-fucking-believable!” Castiel snapped as he came back into Dean’s room pulling his tie from his neck. “I can’t believe my stupid boss!” 

 

Dean slowly slid the food into his mouth listening.

 

“No, you don’t understand, my stupid ass boss decided to give me a shit ton of work for our ‘VACATION’ which I’m NOT getting paid for,” Castiel stated. “She wants it on her desk first thing the day our vacation is over. I fucking hate her and my fuck job-”

 

“Why don’t you quit?” Dean asked. 

 

“I wish I could.” Castiel scoffed taking off his coat. 

 

“Then just do it,” Dean stated Castiel turned to him.

 

“Then what? Not have a job?” Castiel asked rolling his eyes.

 

“Yeah. Just...don’t have a job.” Dean stated casually as Castiel paused.

 

“What?” Castiel choked out in surprise.

 

“Just...don’t have a job,” Dean repeated. “Cats don't have jobs anyway.” Castiel stared at him in surprise.

 

“...Do...you mean that?” Castiel whispered as Dean ushered him closer. Castiel obeyed as he climbed into his lap nuzzling and purring almost instinctively. 

 

“Of course,” Dean whispered holding him close, Castiel smiled softly burying his face into Dean’s neck. “I want an indoor cat.” Castiel laughing lovingly at that as Castiel squeezed him tightly.

 

“Thank you...Master.” Castiel whispered experimentally, as Dean blushed at those words...yeah Castiel was going to call him that from now on…

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Four months**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean came home tossing his keys onto the side table, as he glanced over the Christmas lights of the tree. Soon it would be Christmas, and Castiel in his stay at home life dealt with the decorations, the meals for the day and enjoying his cat life. Dean noticed there was already food on the table as Dean let out a content sigh smiling down at Castiel’s good cooking. Dean never asked Castiel to help out like this, but Castiel started picking up the house home chores. 

 

“Meow,” Castiel spoke sitting up on the couch, Dean clicked his tongue rubbing his thumb and pointer finger but Castiel didn’t come just like a normal cat. Castiel continued to Meow as Dean smiled at him walking over to Castiel, Dean caressed the side of Castiel’s face before sitting next to him.

 

“I got you a present.” Dean spoke as Castiel blinked at him as Dean winked at him. “Close your eyes.” Castiel listened closing his eyes, as Dean slid a large collar onto his neck. Castiel blinked in surprise as he felt his neck, eyeing the little bell. 

 

Castiel didn’t say anything as he climbed into Dean’s lap holding him tightly. Castiel buried his face into Dean’s neck just holding him. 

 

“Thank you,” Castiel whispered as Dean smiled softly nuzzling into him just holding him. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Christmas Day**

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Dean awoke to the feel of Castiel walking on the bed on all fours, Dean blinked open his eyes as he felt Castiel lay next to him nuzzling against him. 

 

“Good morning,” Dean whispered nuzzling into him as well. Castiel let out a cat like purr as Dean smiled into him, burying his face into Castiel’s neck. “Let’s get Christmas started, huh?”

 

Castiel said nothing as Dean pressed a loving kiss to Castiel’s head, Castiel gave him a loving purr. Dean has been more affectionate lately, kissing and holding him when they were like this. Either of them talked about it, but they have grown so much closer. 

 

Dean got up first, which Castiel followed down the hall before returning to his knees next to the tree with Dean. Dean eyed the couple presents under the tree, Castiel’s presents were less wrapped since he was a cat and Dean didn’t want him to lose the immersion, a bow was placed on his presents except for one. The last one was wrapped to surprise Castiel with. 

 

Castiel was contently sitting on Dean’s lap, as Dean pulled the last present close to him. The present for Castiel. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Cas,” Dean stated as he opened it for Castiel pulling the box lid off. Castiel sat up blinking as he peered into the box. A beautiful black tail matching Castiel’s ears laid in the box, Castiel’s eyes widened covering his mouth as Dean smiled at his reaction watching as Castiel reacted down into the box. When Castiel pulled it out, the horrible truth of the item made Dean pale. The very innocently bought tail attached...in a not so...innocent way.

 

“How do I attach this?” Castiel asked looking at the butt plug.

 

“U-Uh!” Dean snatched it away from the innocent straight man. “T-They shipped me the wrong one.” 

 

“W-What? Why?” Castiel blinked confusedly.

 

“B-Because this doesn’t attach like I planned.” Dean blushed but Castiel snatched it back. 

 

“How does it attach? Because I want this one.” Castiel stated stubbornly holding the butt plug end up.

 

“...” Dean let out a hesitant noise before submitting. “It...goes inside you.” 

 

“What?” Castiel blinked before he slowly understood. “..In my…?” Dean nodded. 

 

“I thought I ordered one with a belt to attach to. Either they screwed up or I did...either way its a lost, they won’t return a sex object” Dean reached for it again but Castiel pulled it back.

 

“I-I want this one,” Castiel spoke. “I-It will look more realistic.” Castiel’s cat ears flattened onto his head blushing.

 

“Cas?” Dean blinked as Castiel looked away. 

 

“I-I know I asked for a lot...but...can you please help me put it in…” Castiel blushed as Dean stared at him for a long time before hesitantly nodding. Dean had Castiel strip down, as Dean grabbed lube from his bedroom as he held it with shaky hands. Was...he really going to help Castiel like this. Coming back into the living room Castiel stood completely naked, the only thing on was his collar and cat ears. Dean couldn’t help but just...stare. 

 

Castiel’s eyes shied away, which Dean forced his own to do the same. 

 

“Lay down on the couch,” Dean spoke as Castiel obeyed laying on his back as Dean moved to sit under him, Dean slid lube onto the butt plug. “May...I prep you? It might...feel weird, but you won’t hurt as bad when I put it in.” 

 

“Yes.” Castiel covered his eyes with his arm, blushing deep red as he slowly exposed himself to Dean. Dean nodded to himself as he slid lube onto his fingers, Dean slowly brought a finger to his hole. 

 

“You’re going to feel pressure.” Dean explained as he slid it in. Castiel whimpered softly but didn’t do more than that. Dean held it till Castiel nodded his head to move. Dean rocked the finger in softly letting Castiel adjust to the movement which Castiel let out the most soft easy moans he has heard. Dean blushed as he focused on Castiel’s face. 

 

“So...you do this...all the time…?” Castiel whispered between his barely audible moans.

 

“As a gay man?” Dean smiled in amusement at his question, Castiel opened one eye to stare at him giving him a soft nod. “I have in the past,” Dean spoke as he slid in another finger. Castiel let out another whimper, as Dean let him adjust.

 

“...anyone…?” Castiel hesitated. 

 

“No one you know.” Dean knew what he was asking, as he slowly started to rock that one as well. “How...does this make you feel…?” Castiel said nothing as soft moans vocalized disguised as pants.

 

“...G-...Good.” Castiel hesitantly stated, he was reacting and Dean’s eyes only slid over the growing erection for a moment trying not to make it awkward. Castiel went deep red as his eyes slid over it.

 

“It’s normal. It’s okay. Don’t be ashamed.” Dean explained. “We are very sensitive there.”

 

“Sensitive?” Castiel panted a bit louder. 

 

“It’s like having sex with a girl...but better.” Dean smiled softly as Castiel eyed him at the words. 

 

“How would you know?” Castiel blushed. 

 

“I’ve had sex with a couple women before.” Dean shrugged it off. “In high school, when I was just figuring my sexuality.” 

 

“You...have?” Castiel stated, as Dean slid in another, Castiel arched his back at the feeling his pants loud now with no shame. “Why am I just finding out now?”

 

“Because...it didn’t matter…” Dean gave a soft smile. “When I came out to you, I was still very unsure...but it turned out to be correct.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Castiel panted as Dean slid in another finger. “I could have helped you figure it out, we could have figured it out together.” 

 

“How?” Dean let out a loving laugh as Castiel panted loudly, he was so hard his cock rubbed against his own stomach. 

 

“You could have had me, anyway, any time you wanted.” Castiel panted as Dean’s fingers quickened, Castiel’s precum spilled onto his belly, as Dean stared into Castiel’s eyes. “I would have wanted to make you feel good too, master-” Castiel’s breath hitched when their eyes locked. Castiel stared back unable to look away, unable to registered who pressed who into a hard kiss first.

 

Castiel’s hips rocked onto his fingers, as their tongues slid against each other, Castiel’s fingers could do no more than yank down Dean’s pants in a rough need. Dean took the hint, pulling his fingers out of Castiel to lube up his cock. Which Castiel pulled from his pants, Castiel’s fingers leading Dean towards his hole. 

 

Dean didn’t hesitate once he entered him, Castiel arched his back breaking the kiss. Castiel glanced down at their connected bodies, feeling Dean like this. When Castiel’s eyes moved up to look at him, he was swept into another needy kiss. Dean moving more on top of the cat, starting to move his hips. 

 

Castiel body moved so perfectly, so willingly. Every time Dean moved, Castiel would rock his hips against him. Their movements so synced. Castiel’s cat ears moved on the top of his head, at all the sense of pleasure. Dean’s thrusts became rough and needy as their lips pressed against each other so hard, Dean thought they might break teeth. 

 

Despite how rough and needy the sex was, Castiel’s fingers sliding against his skin was kind and soft. In this almost animalistic sex, it was something...Dean needed. He needed the soft touches to his face as Castiel roughly grunted enjoying the sex. He needed that humanity. That thing that would show him this wasn’t...nothing. 

 

The rough sex slowed when their orgasms came. Dean continued harsh deep thrusts as Castiel came continuously on his stomach to each one, that milked his orgasm fully. Castiel laid tiredly under him just watching Dean finish, watching Dean’s reactions as he rocked. Watched Dean’s movements. 

 

When Dean came, Dean grunted squeezing his eyes closed, as he shoved himself deeply into Castiel’s releasing himself into the warmth as Castiel panted trying to catch his breath. When Dean had gone limp, Dean pulled himself out elegantly. Sliding the butt plug into Castiel’s cum filled hole. 

 

Dean panted realizing in the aftermath of his high what they had both done. 

 

Dean had...sex with his best friend. His straight best friend. His companion. His pet. 

 

Dean sat on the couch as Castiel’s tail moved realistically against his arm. 

 

Should Dean leave? 

 

They just got caught up in the moment. 

 

That meant nothing...right?

 

Dean felt Castiel climb onto his lap, as Dean blinked in surprise. Castiel straddled him, his tail moving almost in sync with his ears as he eyed Dean’s face. Dean didn’t realize he was shaking, how close he was to tears. He...loved Castiel didn’t he? He realized it the moment Castiel looked him in the eye. How much Castiel didn’t look afraid or ashamed. Castiel’s fingers slid against his shaking skin, as Castiel moved nuzzling into his warmth. 

 

Dean held Castiel so tightly as the cat tail moved lazily behind him. The tears didn’t fall till Castiel’s soft words slid into his ear.

 

“I love you, Master.” Castiel purred into his neck. “Thank you for spoiling me.” 

 

Dean’s tears fell from his face, as he gripped him so tightly Dean thought they would both break. However, Castiel accepted the hold. He did not pull away. Dean’s hands slid down Castiel’s cummy body as Castiel smiled happily at his master. 

 

“I love my gift, master,” Castiel stated sitting up sliding the cum into his skin. “My master only pleases me like this.” Dean’s hands stopped on Castiel’s hips as Castiel eyed his face. All reassuring Castiel was as much willing as Dean was.

 

“Your master only loves you like this.” Dean eyed his face as Castiel smiled leaning down he pressed a loving kiss to Dean’s lips. 

 

“Can we...put my tail like this all the time?” Castiel asked innocently.

 

“We can.” Dean hummed as Castiel let out a loving hum before nuzzling and purring into Dean’s neck.

 

“Thank you, Master,” Castiel whispered as Dean contently held his loving pet.

 

______________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Three years later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel lightly played with an ornament laying under the tree, Christmas was Castiel’s favorite time of the year. Dean coming home made Castiel sit up happily, as Dean came through the door placing his coat on the coat rack, snow covering his clothes. Dean carried a small box with him which Castiel tilted his head curiously.

 

“Merry Christmas, Cas.” Dean stated holding out the box to Castiel who took it. Castiel glanced inside as a happy noise came from Castiel who pulled a small kitten from the box. “You know, to keep you company while I’m at work.” 

 

Castiel stood up happily hugging him, as Dean held him tightly back. Castiel glanced down at the black kitten pressing kisses to his fur before taking a seat on the couch in his large black sweater and yoga pants, Castiel softly took off his ears as Dean blinked in confusion.

 

“Cas?” Dean blinked. Castiel rarely took off his gear. 

 

“...Today, I just want to spend the day with my boyfriend.” Castiel hummed petting the cat. “As a human.”

 

“...Who said we were boyfriends?” Dean gave a loving smile sitting next to him.

 

“What? Would you rather I call you  _ daddy _ ?” Castiel hummed as Dean smirked. 

 

“Well,  _ actually _ -” Dean started.

 

“Don’t start,” Castiel whispered before pulling him into the most loving kiss. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**The End**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first try a pet play. To be honest I really don't know much about it but I did try really hard and am pleased how this turned out.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I take personal requests on my tumblr so feel free to comment some. :)


End file.
